The Wolf, The Poncle and The Hunter
by NorthEastern Samurai
Summary: This is the story of Ishiyama, a 19 year old hunter that tries his best to live his life in Shinshu Field, only to find himself in an adventure that will forever change his life... This is my very first story so i will rate T just to be safe! Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

It started with a normal day in Shinshu Field.

After hours hunting wild boars to no avail, Ishiyama finnaly found the perfect hiding spot. His silver eyes were focused on the target. In a moment of silence, he held his breath and shot an arrow at the boar, killing it instantly. ''YES! Finally!''. Ishiyama rushed to the now dead boar and secured his meal. ''Damn... I barely managed to catch this one and im already tired, i didnt even do the farming duties...'' said Ishiyama with a sigh. Indeed, he missed several shots and several oportunities to catch the boar, but never lost determination.

Ishiyama rushed back to his house and did the rest of his duties, since today was harvest day. Whenever he reaped the fruits and vegetables from his farm he heads to Kamiki and prays before the Konohana, the guardian tree, as a sign of gratitude and good harvest. ''I wonder how they're doing'', he said to himself.

Ishiyama grew up in Kamiki and was more than excited to see everyone. After some time talking to the villagers a roar could be heard coming from outside the village. Everything around him started to turn black. There was nothing he could do but watch all the villagers turn into stone as the darkness advanced. Ishiyama tried his best to outrun the growing cursed zone behind him, only to see a light at the end of the pathway to the tree...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ahem... This is my very very first time doing an Author's notes..._**

 ** _The first thing you may notice is that there is a change to the Narrator... I think its better this way and so it will be for the rest of the story!_**

 ** _Just a quick Disclaimer: I do not own Ammy, Issun, or any other character/location of the game. All i own is Ishi._**

(Author's notes end here i guess)

I simply dont know whats going on! A few moments ago i was talking to Kushi and the others like always! Now THIS! I guess a monster did this. That explains the huge cursed zone forming around the area... But what kind of monster could do such a thing? It must be VERY powerful. Anyway, it seems that the Guardian Tree, Konohana, is resisting the darkness... I wonder how long...?

"I need to find a way to help everyone... But how?! The skies , the landscape, the water and even the WINDS-"

And just as i was about to finish saying, a random burst of petals revealed what seems to be a beautiful woman, floating around right next to me.

"WHOA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" i screamed at her. Her sudden appearance startled me.

"This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom..." said the woman with a soothing yet worried voice "What has the world turned into?"

She's ignoring me... Well i understand, there are bigger problems at the moment. I think she's a Sprite, though i've never seen her before... Was she always here?

"We must act quickly! There is no time to lose!'' said the woman while looking at the statue of Shiranui. ''Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world!"

As she finished saying those lines, a stone circle appeared in her hands. It perfectly fit the statue of Shiranui. The statue started to glow in intense white light. Then, after a brief moment, the statue transformed into what seems to be a white wolf. I was getting more and more confused.

"Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and origin of all that is, Amaterasu. You have not changed one bit. *sniff*" said the sprite while wiping some tears.

"Such flattery..." i said to myself.

And yet all the wolf did was lay down on the floor and... Sleep... How could it even manage to do that?! Come on, look around you! The world is ending!

The spirit then started to explain the situation to the sleeping wolf. Since i didnt need to hear the explanation i took the time to look around again.

"...Hm?" the sprite suddenly stopped talking "Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my robe?" said the sprite, as if something was tickling her from inside her kimono. Apparently, she couldn't handle the tickles and bursted into laughter.

Suddenly, a green glowing thing popped out of her robes.

"Phew! What on earth?"said the spirit in relief. "You again?"

"I have no idea of what is going on anymore." i said while giving up to understand the situation.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss!" The glowing thingy stood up and started talking in a rather annoying yet familiar voice. It doesn't seem to notice a wolf ready to strike right behind it.

"Issun? Is that you?" i asked

"Oh! Hey there Ishi! How ya doin'?"

"i'm fine, i guess"

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?" asked the sprite in a rather angry tone.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that!" said Issun.

"Ooooh boy this is going to take a while..."

After several minutes of arguing, explaining and issun being gobbled up by a wolf, we hear another roar that sends chills to my soul.

"There it is again! What kind of monster is that? Never heard such a loud roar!" i asked

"I have no clue! I just woke up from a good nap" said Issun with a smirk

"O, great god Amaterasu... I've used all the power i have to protect this village. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn!" said the spirit called Sakuya before leaving.

"Lemme see... We have to cut down a hanging fruit from the Konohana tree to save Kamiki..." i said

"Yep!" said Issun

"Alright, can you reach that fruit, Issun?"

"Nah, its way too high"

"Hmm, I suppose you can't do that either, right wolfie?" i asked the wolf, wich responded with a bark. "Guess we don't have much of a choice, we gotta follow that glow coming from the tree. I mean, we can't go back, so we gotta keep moving"

After a brief moment, me, Issun and Amaterasu entered the glowing door on the tree, hoping to find a way to cut that fruit.

I wonder where this leads...

(End of Chapter 1)

 _ **After a long introduction, i finnaly made my very first chapter. Due to the situation there is little dialogue coming from Ishi, since he's trying to keep up with whatever is going on. In the next chapter Ishi will show off his fighting skills with a sword and bow while having a few moments of conversation, a neat way so the readers can know who the main character is!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this small chapter (cuz i enjoyed a lot)! Feel free to reveiw, PM and leave some suggestions!**_


End file.
